That Night --- Heartbeats
by 3H
Summary: Whether cactus juice was involved or not, it was going to happen. [Bonus chapter to the Tokka fanfic CHOICES]
1. Chapter 1

**_"One night to be confused_**  
><strong><em>One night to speed up truth<em>**  
><strong><em>We had a promise made<em>**  
><strong><em>Four hands and then away..."<em>**

**_T_**_he_ moon was peculiarly large that cloudless night, casting a bright light over the Fire Nation, almost joining in the celebration of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai's nuptials. This was something Toph could not see herself, but the lunar grandeur and beauty supposedly left Sokka speechless. However, that did not stop him from extensively describing it to her. _There are few earthly things more beautiful than the moonligh_t, he said fondly, and with more eloquence than she was used to hearing come from his lips, but Toph knew where his mind truly was. Anytime he mentioned the moon, he was thinking of Yue.

Following the wedding ceremony, the guests, all sensible of kindness and grateful for the invitation, gradually found their way towards the dining hall. They were perfectly contended with friendly conversing, schmoozing the Avatar or congratulating the newly weds, but neither Sokka nor Toph could get their minds off of food. Excluding the hour long ceremony and exchange of vows, they had been waiting for nearly two hours to be fed, and avoiding frivolous discussions with people they did not know.

According to Sokka, leaving the table would make the food come faster. After his continuous pestering, and a botheration of girl interested in Sokka, Toph had reluctantly agreed to test his theory. She didn't care to entertain anymore strangers. So, together, they left the reception hall to trot through corridors, trusting that this would somehow make their meals magically appear. As they walked, Sokka pulled out a canteen of cactus juice he had bought when they ran across SandBender merchants a few weeks ago. It was something he indulged in from time to time. Usually during special occasions, or when there had been something deeply upsetting him.

In spite of Toph's concern, she decided not to mention his hallucinatory drink when she heard the flask lid twist open. There had been a more pressing subject weighing heavily on her mind. Suki's absence from the wedding, as well as the reception, was notable. This had probably been the real reason Sokka was so determined to leave the reception, and why he was currently gulping down cactus juice.

At occasions, such as weddings, people tended to pry and ask inappropriate questions about people's personal lives, and so far, the Water Tribesman had steadfastly avoided the topics of girlfriends and relationships. He steered the conversation towards the going ons of Republic City, even the success of the Beifong Metal Bending Academy. Anything to take the focus off his relationship with the Kyoshi Warrior.

Not only was his avoidance of Suki odd, but him being glued to Toph's hip was just as capricious.

"I'm starving," Sokka said suddenly.

With a roll of her eyes, Toph retorted,"When are you not starving?"

He smiled dryly and chuckled, "When I'm having sex."

"Yeah, that curves my appetite too."

That comment confounded Sokka enough that his face contorted into a look of pure skepticism. The girl had never had sex in her life. She was much too young for such cravings. He considered calling her out, or making some snide remark, but he felt it would be pointless and almost cruel. Although he brought it up, he just didn't care to get into the matter of sex.

To avoid getting deeper into the topic of copulation, he said,"Can you believe one of us is already married?"

"No," admitted Toph, "He _just_ turned twenty, two weeks ago."

"You're going to be sixteen in a few weeks."

"And you turned nineteen three months ago. Big Deal."

Coming to a halt, Sokka turned to Toph. "It _is _a big deal," Sokka explained, "In the Water Tribe you'd be considered a woman. You may even be betrothed like Yue was."

His soft, melancholy voice was a tone Toph despised hearing. The unbearable sadness whenever he thought or spoke about Yue affected her in ways she least expected. She could easily sympathize with people, but with Sokka, his grief was her grief.

To allay his old anguish, Toph reached out for his hand, and took it between her own hands. She noted its warmth, the rough skin and their size. He had a hand too large to even be concealed by her own hands. It felt almost as if she weren't able to properly comfort him.

Nevertheless, she had been correct in thinking he had his mind on Yue earlier.

"Sokka?" she murmured, offering a weary smile "I think she's content wherever she is."

Hearing Toph speak those words, relaxed him. It had been the perfect thing for her to say.

With his mind already hazy and disillusioned from the cactus juice, Sokka gazed at her, eulogizing every part of her being. From her lithe figure to her blunt charismatic behavior. He simply loved his best friend, and she was beautiful. She always had been, but that wasn't something he could just come out and say.

"I'm sure she watches over you Sokka, she probably keeps us all safe."

An desire to hold Toph overcame him. Her words were a comfort, and Sokka was hoping to find the same relief in an embrace. He stepped closer, with the flask still in hand, and wrapped his arms around her, oblivious that Toph's arms were trapped between their bodies.

"I know she does," he muttered, closely to her ear.

Not entirely certain with what was happening, Toph stood frozen, allowing Sokka to hug her. Not just because he needed consolation, but because she found her own joy in it. Sokka had never held her this way before. With their bodies pressed together, and his cheek against hers, he clung to her like a lifeline.

Time ticked by, and Sokka had yet to release her from his grips. As a means to reciprocate the embrace, her hands grasped at the fabric on his shirt. Toph noticed that her dress was sagging off her shoulder, and she was beginning to get a crick in her neck from resting her chin on his shoulder. With their height difference, this was difficult. While those things were both irritating, she basked in this precious moment with her best friend, listening to the distinct humming of night and chattering from the ballroom.

The tighter he held her, the further her dress slid from her shoulder; accidentally exposing her fair skin to the humid Fire Nation air.

Sokka's perception had went adrift. He was curious as to why he and Toph were in Wang Shi Tong's library, when they should have been in the Fire Nation, partaking in their friend's wedding festivities. And it was perplexing how Yue had found her way inside the underground library with them.

Regardless, he paid little mind to his delusions, because something passionate and lascivious came over him. Maybe it was cactus juice, or the way Toph looked in the moonlight. Whatever it was forced him to kiss her. Though, not on her lips. He pressed his own lips to the warm flesh of her naked shoulder.

Surprise shot through Toph's body like a lightning strike, and a silent gasp escaped her lungs. The shock of Sokka's action nearly paralyzed her, enough so that she did not comment on what he was doing. Inch by inch, he trailed moist kisses up her neck, leaving the heart in her chest strumming, beating against her sternum desperately trying to escape. When his tongue skimmed up her neck to the concave below her ear, she swore her lungs were about to burst. Doing her best to hide her pleasure, Toph had unintentionally began holding her breath.

Sokka's lips moved on from her neck, and advanced along her jawline_. _The nearer his kisses came to Toph's lips, the more panic bubbled inside her. Her eyes went wide as he laid a final kiss beside her mouth. Quickly, she moved her head, denying his access to her soft petal pink lips.

Firmly pushing him away, she said, "We should go back, the food's probably ready by now."

She was readjusting the sagging fabric on her shoulder, when she heard Sokka say, "I'm not very hungry anymore."

Although uncertain whether or not she were standing on her own two feet, she overlooked this, and took a step in the direction of the reception room. Her foot had not hit the ground before he took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. She had pressed her hands against his chest, easing him back, feigning her opposition. However, the tight hold she had on his clothing disclosed her true avidity. At this point, there wasn't much fight in Toph, she merely closed her eyes and let Sokka ease her up against the wall.

All of Toph's acute senses blurred, yet all senses zeroed in on Sokka. Aside from not being able to see, there was this indescribable musk he exuded, she could not hear a thing besides Sokka's breathing, and feel nothing but his hand roving over her side. She had never known that a man's touch could cause intense shivers to run up her spine. This must be that sense of love people felt when just an ounce of their feelings were reciprocated. As silly as it sounded, the world stopped, and she was waiting for the the earth to open up and swallow them whole.

Years had been spent, in the deepest recesses of Toph's mind, liking Sokka and secretly loving him. Be that as it may, she had long since given up on having a romantic relationship with him. Those amorous affections withered away when she had found another to preoccupy her mind. Lovely as this man was, he could only clear her thoughts of her best friend for a short time. Now, as Sokka's tongue caressed her own, liking him was not the opaqueness she had been feeling for the past couple of years. With a simple kiss, he had conjured up new bewitching sensations. If Toph allowed herself, she could completely fall in love with him, but it wouldn't become this magical happily ever after. He was with Suki, but _damn it_ she wanted this. She wanted Sokka.

As he deepened the kiss, she could taste the sweet tang of the cactus juice on his tongue, but Toph also felt this deep sense of belonging. To him. Always him. Only him.

Toph found herself clinging tighter to the material of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Somewhere between the first hug, and him putting her against the cool wall, their bodies had lost contact. She needed to feel the heat of his body against hers again.

To Toph's disappointment, Sokka pulled back, leaving her with one tender kiss. She could feel his trembling breath as he brushed his nose along her neck.

A light headed feeling overwhelmed her, as he moved onto her throat. She leaned her head back, and let out a slow breath. She was finding too much pleasure in this.

The music from the reception was echoing through the halls. The humming sound of chatter could be heard as well. Sokka was paying special attention to the juncture of Toph's neck, when it occurred to her that they weren't in a private room, or some secret alcove. They were in the middle of an outdoor corridor making out, where any individual could stroll by an see what they were doing.

She stammered,"Sokka you shouldn't-"

To see her face better, Sokka leaned back. Toph's wide eyes were glowing a lacteal green, and she was a very attractive shade of red.

Regardless of their surroundings, Sokka, inebriated from the cactus juice, was sure he had his own presidential suite in Wang Shi Tong's library, with his own canopy bed and a butler. He wonder if it were rude to drag her back to his room.

Not wanting to push it by being boorish, he politely suggested, "Should we go to my room?"

The invitation was tempting to Toph. The mere thought of being in a room alone with him sent her pulse racing, and for the briefest moment she considered saying yes.

She ended up asking, "How much cactus juice have you had?"

He shrugged. "A few sips."

His actions now made more sense, the man didn't know left from right. He probably thought she was Suki.

"Let's go for a walk," she said resting her hand on his shoulder, "and let some of that cactus juice get out of your system."

Sokka's face fell, and with a disappointment that Toph could not read, he conceded, "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Oh man! I wasn't going to post this for sometime, but my friend Kalamantige (a.k.a. Nocturnal-eyes on tumblr) did a fanfic comic -which is linked on my profile- and she works at the speed of light. I swear she cranked this thing out in a few hours...Any-who! This is a "Bonus" chapter to the Tokka fanfic **Choices**. Many of you are curious about what happened between Tokka all those years ago. Well, this is your answer...And since it is commonly referred to as "That Night" in Choices, I figured that, that would be the perfect title for this story. Stay tuned because any other questions you may have will be answered... To add, this was inspired by my FAVORITE song Heartbeats by the Knife... Seriously it's the best song ever! I recommend both the studio and live version. With this group, you can never to to sure what the song is about, but it always sounds like two friends who finally give into one another, and because they're under the influence, they were finally able to admit how they feel about one another...Totally fits Tokka right? ;)_

_Much Love and Happy Reading! -3H_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Both under influence  
>We had divine sense<br>To know what to say  
>Mind is a razor blade..."<strong>

_**S**_till awaiting their meals, Sokka and Toph strolled around the entire perimeter of the reception hall until it became trite. For their sanity, they strayed from the wedding grounds to wander. They did so aimlessly, exploring their surroundings, while chatting idly of silly topics such as Zuko's stutter during his vows and the agreeable Fire Nation weather.

As the couple conversed cheerfully, there had been a new playfulness in they way Sokka interacted with Toph. Communicating with her through touch was something Sokka always had done. A clasp of her shoulder was reassurance, but it also told her to calm herself and not be impulsive. Silently, he could guide her with a light touch on the back, steering her from things that could cause her injury, and in dire situations, he would grab her arm to drag her from harm.

Though, this night, as they sauntered alongside one another, Sokka had not been politely patting her shoulder, or patiently steering her with his subtle touches. As he babbled on, his curious hand lingered on the small of her back, leaving Toph unable to relax. To skirt his touch and put space between their bodies, she tactfully veered her steps away from Sokka. He thought nothing of his hand sliding from her back, and the gap Toph attempted to form amid them was quickly closed.

When their hands brushed, she folded her arms to be sure it would not happen a second time. Then, when his firm arm skimmed her shoulder, she internally screamed. And he hadn't the faintest idea how he tormented her.

Sure, Toph enjoyed being touched by Sokka, however innocent it may be, but when his hand slid across her back and grasped her hip, she became unnerved. As he pulled her nearer and their hips collided, Toph's instant reaction was to elbow him in the ribs. He let out a painful chuckle and rubbed his side. Sokka's counterattack was to teasingly nudge her into a stone wall.

Shocked by his stunt, and partially irritated she had not foreseen his retaliation, she punched him.

For some reason, even after she launched her fist into his arm, Sokka snickered. That husky laughter of his was a sweet melody to her ears. Then again, since she first heard Sokka's voice, it made her swoon, even when it had been maturing and cracking. She had never been able to make sense of the reason why, but it was pleasing to her ear and his laugh was just as infectious, as his touch was consuming. Which is why Toph wanted to keep her distance.

As she pondered this, it was too ironic that Sokka slung his arm around her shoulders. It caused her to feel special and loved, but she knew this had not been his intention.

There was no denying that their interplay was immensely different than their usual interaction. Notably on Sokka's part. He had failed to remember what personal space was, or that it was not exactly appropriate to be touching your best friend every thirty seconds. Then, there had been his kissing her earlier. That, in of itself, was a puzzling occurrence.

Trying her hardest to put that aside, Toph hyper focused on the surrounding sounds. The breeze rustled through leaves, and the whirring of insects hummed within the tropical brush. There was a distance whispering of waves, and the crackle of a lit torches. Regardless of what she heard, Sokka's arm was heavy across her shoulders. The only thing she seemed to sense.

Already having enough weighing her down, Toph slowed her gait enough that Sokka's arm slid from her shoulder.

The pair proceeded to stroll along the pathway, but Toph made sure to remain a few steps behind. Risking being touched by him again was not worth it. Her lips had already memorized the feeling of his lips on hers, and her mind had been mulling over the possibilities of what could have happened if she had agreed to go back to Sokka's room like he suggested.

Though, it had been to good to be true. Sokka had a decent amount of cactus juice coursing through his veins, that had his words and actions.

By the time they came to a beach access, their conversing died down. Without an exchange of words, they agreed to rest, and took a seat upon the stairs that overlooked the shoreline. They settled, mutely took in the scenery. Toph deeply inhaled the briny air, noticing how the breeze seemed to still, and how most sounds faded away except the rumblings of waves. She had no idea how large the moon was, nor how it illuminated the night. Though, she somehow knew Sokka was gazing up at her. The moon spirit.

In the interest of Sokka's feelings, she had offered a few kind words concerning Yue. This had been the reason he disregarded prudence and attempted to ravish her. She assumed the love she had for her best friend snuffed itself out, but when he kissed her, she nearly came undone. All the dark hidden feelings she had ignored for years, were exposed, brought back into the light. It was apparent to Toph that wherever life would take her, Sokka would be that one person who held infinite value._ Always._

How could liking someone hurt so much? Longing for him felt like walking through a vast never ending corridor, but he was always twenty paces ahead of her. No matter how fast she ran, she was never going to catch up to him.

At her side, Toph could hear Sokka unscrew the lid of his flask and take a swig of the cactus juice. With the memory of what a head trip the stuff gave him, it occurred to her that every desire that flooded within her could be forgotten. Even if only for an evening.

Toph snatched the canteen from Sokka and took a quick gulp before thrusting the drink back into his hand, saying, "You're supposed to be getting sober."

"That doesn't explain why your drinking," he investigated, baffled by his friend. He swore Toph asked him to sober up,_ get the cactus juice out of his system, _yet, she drank?

Resting her hands on the cool ground behind her,Toph leaned back and stretched her legs out. In a low timbre, she replied, "I'm thirsty."

Disoriented, Sokka gazed out at the scenery in front of him. He could not specify where he was in the world. There was sand, a beach but the water carried a bright light, reminding him of the South Pole. Maybe it was a school of glowing fish or a giant glowing spirit monster? He was staring at the water, trying to figure out what was glowing in the ocean, when his peripheral vision caught the gleaming color of green.

He looked over, to see it was the fabric of _that_ dress. That _damn_ dress that clung to Toph's midsection like a a second skin, and cloth that cascaded over her breasts like water. It looked soft, smooth like liquid and he had to touch it.

"Where'd you get this damn dress?" He questioned. Curious about the texture, Sokka took the silken fabric in his hand, and rubbed it between his fingers. It was a delicate and velvety material, slick as ice without the bitter cold sensation. He tugged at it a bit more aggressively than intended, pulling back the sheet of material that his Toph's legs.

"Mai had it made for me," she explained, feeling Sokka yank roughly at the cloth of her dress. If he yanked any harder, she'd be exposing parts no lady would want exposed.

She slapped his hand away, warning, "Don't touch it."

He pulled back his hand.

The lily white skin of her legs had caught his eye's attention. With how rough and vigorous she trained, he assumed her knees would be scraped and scabbed, but they weren't. They looked soft. Touchable. Flawless. Those legs sang to him, seduced him. There was an unearthly magnetism about them, and before he had a chance to process what he was about to do, he laid his hand upon Toph's thigh.

As Sokka edged closer, his hand glided further up her firm thigh, feeling a new physical attraction he was not entirely sure what to do with. He found himself thinking things he's never allowed himself to imagine about his friend. For instance, he's never allowed himself to fully admit what a beautiful woman he thought Toph was becoming. He was curious as to why he felt no guilt, knowing his hand was on her upper thigh. This was Toph, his best friend. Practically a sister.

However, this did not deter him from wanting to kiss her. To love her. The fact that he kissed her, not even twenty minutes ago, slipped his intoxicated mind. Something he had done long ago, in his dreams or in another life, and Sokka wanted to try it.

Toph could feel Sokka's hot breath across her cheek as well as his calloused hand sliding up and down her thigh. With each caress it became more difficult for her to breath. She remained facing forward acting as if Sokka's touch had no effect on her, but the inward tumult left an unsteady beating in her chest. An act of flirtation, or what should be called an act of stupidity, could really cause her a lot of grief and heart ache.

With every intention of demanding her space, Toph turned her head in Sokka's direction. Except, he nuzzled his nose gently against her cheekbone, halting her plan. Hesitantly, Toph turned her face up to his, and their noses skimmed. Remaining motionless, they inhaled each other's breathe, and in the midst of this new level of intimacy, Toph wanted to kiss him.

And he sensed it.

Unable to resist her any longer, Sokka tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to Toph's. At first, she leaned back with a slight reluctance, but he would not allow his gentle lips to part from hers. His kiss scorched her lips, and stirred unbridled passions_. _Following the initial shock, Toph choose to brave the outcome and firmly kissed him back.

By parting her lips, Toph conceded, her tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. Sokka responded to this invitation, in a fierce and demanding way. His tongue swept deep into her hand he had on her thigh squeezed her flesh, producing a moan in the back of her throat. Toph wound her arms around his neck, thrusting her chest against his.

For some time, they continued kissing, heightening their already agitated states. Their lips becoming numb.

While Sokka's perception was skewed, Toph's mind was not as susceptible to the cactus juice yet. Her head did not fabricate some delusion, but she found that she merely sensed Sokka, and only Sokka. Much to her annoyance, he was quite gentlemanly, never letting his hand roam, or his opposite hand stray further up her thigh. His kisses, well, they could make even the most pious girl become unhinged.

Yet, Sokka was treating her as if she were virginal. She noticed he gave kisses that were not lewd or lust driven, but they were sweet and gentle. He kissed her as too much pressure would dissolve her lips. This should have been enough for her, but there was the annoying thought of Sokka acting on this because he was bored. Maybe even because he was missing Suki.

Perhaps, Toph had gotten a bit ahead of herself, believing he was attracted to her. That he truly wanted every piece of her heart and soul.

She had been pondering this as Sokka sucked her bottom lip one final time, before prying his lips from hers. He announced, "I love you Toph."

Stunned at his sudden confession, Toph withdrew her arms from around his neck. She craned her neck back and edged herself from him.

Despite the cactus juice coursing through his veins, Sokka had declared this with such tact that it confused Toph_._

Why did he have to say such a thing when her head was beginning to spin?

"No you don't," she scoffed yet, her voice shook. What a lie he told. A hallucinatory induced bold-faced lie.

This was Toph's truth, what she would allow herself to believe.

He unexpectedly took her hand, kissed the tips of her fingers and with full-hearted honesty, he affirmed, "Yes, I do."

Yanking her hand from his, Toph contemplated how much of the cactus juice was influencing him? How much of it was in her own system for her to actually believe him?

Never before had Sokka uttered those words to Toph. She knew he loved her like family, as a friend, but the was he articulated that phrase didn't seem platonic.

Wanting to know his feelings, she stepped but she couldn't send the seismic wave past the stairs. Her surroundings felt distorted. Her feet saw that Sokka was sitting close to her, facing her. Though, she couldn't feel his pulse, or calculate his next move.

Reaching over, Sokka took Toph's face in his hands and angled her face towards his. Her head involuntarily tilted up. Those inert frosted eyes seemed fixated on Sokka. The creamy skin on her cheeks was reddening, and her lush moistened lips were begging to be kissed again. He skid his thumb across her bottom lip, slowly, and licked his lips with want. Waiting for Toph's proceeding cue, he pressed down on her lip with his thumb, until it sprang back up tempting him, and though this was a new and exciting passion, he wanted Toph as drought ridden lands starved for rain. He dragged his thumb down to her chin, hoping she wanted him just as much.

He held her chin between his fingers, beauty in his hands. Cues be damned, he put his lips right on top of hers, and this time there was an unmistakable desire. He would not stop kissing her until she said so.

He loved her. And he was sure he could love her more, if she would just let him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I'll keep it short and sweet. I've never hallucinated, therefore it was difficult to write Sokka's wry point of view. Also, I'm no good at kissing scenes but I tried. The fanfic comic should be linked on my profile really soon. It was illustrated by **nocturnal-eyes** and colored by **lovelyrugbee. **They're both completely wonderful for bringing my silly fanfic to life, so do me a favor a go visit their tumblr pages, send them love and tons of praises. Much Love and Happy Reading -3m_


End file.
